


时时渴死，步步求生

by LiKan



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: M/M, 吸毒提及, 第三人称
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:53:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5661979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LiKan/pseuds/LiKan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>夏洛克梦游仙境</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 青年飞叶子侦探

  
　　他四肢大敞，世界上最伟大的头脑就这么静静地搁在柚木地板上，淡色眼珠和针尖之间近得能亲吻对方，光线微妙地在浅灰色瞳孔里跳跃扭曲成碎金，一如日出破开伦敦晴朗天空；他躺在这儿，不为别的，任由虚空中支撑世界之无聊巨蟒亲密地，缓慢地蛇行向他，他感受到冰凉如水和滚油的炙热，七秒内轰然倒塌的宫殿又修整如新了；他看到直至云端的巴别塔刺破他的脚底板开始生长，沿着脊髓一鼓作气往上使劲儿地冲啊，顺着他尤其尖利的颧骨顶破了他的天灵盖，他的永无地自此崩塌分离，愤怒的末日洪水席卷万物吞没他，青铜和黄金铸的小人惊慌失措地在他格外庞大的四肢上跑来跑去，排列整齐的军队从他的指尖越过比利牛斯山，骇叫着，不一会儿就被统统溺死了；他躺在这儿看着他血亲的兄弟，他讥讽他被无数肥腻的脂肪窒死，因为他要他这么个样儿；房间里通上电了，房间里不应该通上电的，他猛得蹦起来如同有谁用沾了辣椒和盐水的鞭子狠狠抽打他的阴茎，他倒下，体面地将呻吟埋进土地里，他凄厉地尖声叫妈妈来把这些恼人的光线赶出去——

　　他又出海航行了，他和他心上雄姿英发的骷髅头兴致勃勃要去接管世界，他带着过大的礼仪帽在花园里大笑着跑来跑去，帽檐磕在他的眼皮上，假装自己是个独眼维京人，或是撒克逊公牛，他微笑弯曲的唇上衔着一些含糊的海盗字句以便用来响亮地叫喝着这个世界，他挥舞着巨大的刀刃削掉了他一半的膝盖，没有一丝畏惧；麦克罗夫特又吃掉他的一块蛋糕，烘培过的甜腻香气纠缠着被热气熏蒸后清新潮湿的树叶味儿简直要从他的毛孔里散发出来；他在树荫下小憩，鬈发被汗湿了乖顺地贴着头皮和脸颊和额头和脖颈，枝叶穿过夏风的沙沙声告诉他哲人王最后还是跳出草窟避开俗人的世界，因为他清明普世的理想国始终是个大梦将醒——他咆哮低吼如同一只纯粹的小兽，冒着腥气的血红舌头舔过獠牙，带着全世界满载浓郁得快要滴出水的恶毒推开了递过来的那只苹果，那红得发黑的饱满果实，立马在尘土里破开溅出晶莹的水液，骨碌碌滚到一边去了。无人理会。麦克罗夫特走开了。

　　他忍受不了这寂静，他迈着短小的下肢飞快地绕着兄长打圈儿，他苍白抿成一线的嘴唇喋喋不休地说着，卡里古拉大帝荒淫的执政晚期，叔本华那架晃来晃去的秋千，他对着书架说，他对着壁炉里妖娆舞动的金红火焰说，他对着裤子说，他说啊说不停，说得嘴巴都开了裂，流了血，蜿蜒成拙劣的涂鸦。然后呢？年幼的那个问到。然后也没有人给他干巴巴，轻飘飘的嘴唇上留下一吻。他的哥哥用低沉的嗓音唱着高昂的颂歌，我纯洁的水仙花连黄如金的花蕊也没有张开，白如银的花苞紧闭成一个巨大的脑袋，他也并未啜饮过一滴晨露，可怜的纳西索斯，最后攀着柔软的绿茵地就这么死去了。

　　他飘了起来，不，他不要翅膀，于是他飞快地沉了下去，水声哗哗地吻过他的耳廓，安多芬和肾上腺素从零猛跳到五千三百八十二，他膀胱紧涨，胸膛发热，他如同高楼上坠下的一只蚂蚁，如同悬崖上飘过一截轻盈绸缎不停地往下往下往下接着 **砰** ，世界上最伟大的脑袋用上了所有的力气跺上地板，像捏碎一颗小鸡蛋一样开了瓢，血红颜色爬满了地板 **无聊——**

　　我要用黑色光滑的石头做你的碑，刻上镀金的名字 **无聊——**

　　说出来医生，我的朋友他 **无聊——**

　　 _无聊无聊无聊无聊无聊。_

　　蛇信温柔地撕扯他，他金蓝的瞳孔缩成了骆驼那么小的一团，水银一样冰冷的东西从他的肚子里流出来，狂啸和惨厉的脸如同世界上无聊之最被跳过去，定格在那张老旧泛黄卷边的，带着枪孔的，还有点儿潮霉臭的墙纸上，他知道这就是他的地狱了。 _Des…mono…des._

　　那些冰凉的东西又沿着会阴一点点舔上来，重新钻进他胸腔空荡荡的那块地方。他长久的，长久地盯着那块墙纸，他要征服的整个世界都在那块皱巴巴带花纹的纸上，欢欣而鼓舞的情绪重新回到了他的眼睛里，他收紧手指将世界攥进手心里。那只巨灵之掌如同从天而降的雷电和石块，将他揉捏戳破按成一团烂泥， _带走她，带走他，带走他——_

　　他和他蓝色的晨袍腐烂在地里，他孤零零地伫立在海滩边任由泛着腥咸的泡沫一次次刷过他的脚背，他的目光如同被融化的铁水，他手握着一把沙砾听着已经听过千万次的尘俗嘈杂，时间宽容地流淌过他，如同钝着的小刀亲切地捅进皮肉里，拉扯着哀嚎着留下痕迹，一秒，两秒，三秒， **这就是他的地狱** ；他坐在大厅里将胡萝卜和豆子分开，腹腔蠕动着不甘示弱地在皮肤下发出闷响，他让饥饿首先吃掉自己的肠子，肌肉，最后是心，留下大脑残存沿着阴湿泥地踉跄前行， _往前走吧，往前走吧，向前航行吧船长我的船长_ ，他眼眶深陷，毛发几近脱落，指甲一片片皱起生长进肉，他白得发黄到发黑，他的牙齿一颗颗烂在牙龈里，他的内里破败成血糊糊的一团，深蓝漆黑的永恒墨水密密麻麻爬满他的手臂，簇拥在一块儿用尖尖小小的声音嘲弄他。带我走吧，他看着那位漆黑的女士第一次给出祈求，再给他一年吧。

　　那就再给他一年吧。她说。

　　他醒来，又仿佛在梦中，色块逐渐分离归类，气味争前恐后地抠着他的脑子，身体仿佛先后赎给了圣塞巴斯迪安，特蕾萨的修女和麦克罗夫特。他终于睁开眼睛，泪水争先恐后地溢出眼眶，打湿床褥，他张口说不出话来，有人关掉了灯。剧烈，灼烈，猛烈的痛感侵吞了他所有的意识，他此刻感受到格外的寂静，黑暗永远是他披在肩上的斗篷，抑或是遮住面孔的轻纱；隔了好一会儿他才重返人间，轻柔如光线的触感在他的手臂和掌心上连绵不绝，他使尽所有力气，绞干毛巾涓滴不剩也只能略微地颤动指尖。仿佛蝴蝶振翅一般的亲吻无声地落在皮肤上，手指流连地划过头皮分开他的颅骨，年幼的福尔摩斯们背靠背站在一块假装自己是一个人，这大概是三十年前的事情了。一声寂静的叹息从他的舌尖滑落，他含糊不清的语句拨弄着繁复的竖琴烦扰他，他的喉咙仿佛吞下一千个磨坊一样沙哑，他说，好。

　　过了仿佛一年的五分钟，他不堪忍受地又昏睡过去。


	2. Sherlock/Lestrade

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after sex次日片段

 

“夏洛克——我的警徽呢？……该死！”

 

上班快迟到的雷斯垂德转身撞上柜子角，他吃痛怒喝一声，很没形象的单腿跳起，整个人乱成一团。他的裤头皱皱巴巴挂在胯上，皮带头一晃一晃地搭在某部位，马上就要将裤子整个儿坠了下去，衬衫半敞开着，领带绕在颈子上胡糟打了个结，袜子穿了一只深灰菱纹一只深黑。而他现在也没搞懂为什么出生入死的警探还要朝九晚五去警局上班打卡，就跟这样能降低伦敦犯罪率似的。事实上，真正负责降低犯罪率的那位身高六呎鬈发尤物正穿着他最喜欢的那件浴袍，躺在他宜家-超不舒服-沙发上，脖颈软软，脑子歪在扶手上，身周诡秘地围绕着一圈浅腻白雾——他妈的他哪来的烟？

 

大麻味快要呛飞雷斯垂德，而那位苍白脸色的祖宗迷迷瞪瞪地掀开眼皮，骄矜地看了一眼比麻线团还要乱的警探，骨子里那股婊气冲天的小少爷脾性毫无遮拦，每一根带着淡淡樱桃香味（雷斯垂德的廉价香波）的发丝里头都写满了B字母。“我没看见，你的警徽，呀。”他嘴唇翕张，随即抿了抿本就毫无血色的唇瓣，脑子里那点少得可怜的“人情世故准则”不晓得被他从哪里扒拉出来，大发慈悲地补充了一句，“我现在有点大麻，”以此解释他现在的脑袋转动如此缓慢的缘故。事实上，雷斯垂德都能听见他努力运转零件卡拉卡拉的声响了，他一面收紧领带，一面系上裤头，抓起夹克外套开始煮咖啡——既然他已经逃不过要迟到的宿命了，还不如坐下来好好喝杯意式，办公室里的咖啡简直腻得能把舌头锁死在喉咙里。“你是说你抽了点大麻吧？”雷斯垂德嘲道，这是他为数不多能够站在制高点碾压夏洛克·福尔摩斯的机会。

 

夏洛克仍旧保持着那种醒来之后肯定会让全身骨头咔吧作响的姿势歪倒在沙发上，淡色双眸如同一潭死水，偶尔有清晨阳光流转而过，惊不起一丝涟漪。“这是药用，”他老爷继续屈尊解释道，声音比起平常低八度的低沉BBC播音嗓要柔缓许多，如同情人在床笫间的窃声私语，有柔腻蜜糖如同黄金一般从那些字句中淌出来。“为了压制我的 **长时间勃起** 。”夏洛克说道。

 

“……我昨晚抱怨这个了吗？”年逾四十，不应期四十以上的苏格兰场探长艰难道。

 

呈水獭状搭起手指的侦探谨慎地点点头，脑袋如同“无头尼克”一样仿佛下一秒就能从脖子上滚下来。


End file.
